tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 56 - Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky
Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky is a 1991 action/martial arts gore-porn film--an adaptation of the anime/manga, Riki-Oh--starring Siu-Wong Fan. A cult classic, it is generally only known for its absurdly over-the-top violence, which manifests itself in ways such as: guys ripping their own intestines out to use as a strangulation tool, heads being crushed into hundreds of pieces by bare hands, and people being put in a humongous meat grinder, among other things. Plot A guy with superhuman strength is imprisoned and uses the power of blowing dudes' bodies up with his fists to break free. Notable characters (Note: All character names are the English versions, if necessary) *Ricky Ho *Assistant Warden Dan *The Warden *Rogan *Old Ma *Alan *Tarzan *Oscar Hai *Ba Chu *Kuang *Guan Dao *Manabu *Zhang Shangui *Zorro The Episode *After being name-dropped for years, the hosts finally covered this *It is also the only actual Farva covered the entire year *During the Final Thoughts, Damien crowned this film as the best they had ever watched Scores James - Zen Damien - Opium Highlights * Really, the entire episode is one, if we're being honest References * Jupiter Ascending * Deadfall * An Easter Bunny Puppy * Elektra * Godzilla (1998) * Zardoz * Wilt Chamberlin * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Super Troopers * Rocko's Modern Life * Green Jelly (band) * Karnov ''(game) * ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Mortal Kombat * A Talking Cat * Virginia Slim * Quad City DJs * Space Jam * Super Mario Bros. * UFC * Zorro (character) * Antonio Benderes * Mortal Kombat 9 * Sailor Moon * College Humor Batman * Great Teacher Anazuka * Monty Python's Flying Circus * Batman (1989) * Final Fantasy 7 * Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Wayne's World * Dana Carvey * Chris Jericho * The Rolling Stones * Highlander: The Source * Looney Toons * Creed * ''Extra Lives'' * Fat Boys * Highlander 2 * Anthromorphogus * The Daily Show * Escape The Fate * Gilbert Godfrey * GI Joe PSAs * Oscar Myer * Don McLean * Smashing Pumpkins * South Park * Techmo's Deception * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Kirby * Banana's in Pajamas * Skittles * Tommy Wiseau * James Bond * Gack * Catwoman * Samurai Cop * Ric Flair * Uwe Boll * ''Bloodrayne'' * Fist of the North Star * Full Metal Jacket * Resident Evil * M. Bison * Street Fighter * Choose Your Destiny Ladder * Tekken * Kevin Nash * Mortal Kombat 3 * Roy Rogers * Carls Jr * Nation of Domination * Torque * Santa With Muscles * Santa's Slay * Double Dragon * Zardoz * Daria * Pokémon * Kimaguri Orange Road * A Winter's Tale * Oz * Enter the Dragon * Ong Bak * Big Trouble With Little China * Kill Bill 1 * Kill Bill 2 * Giant Bomb * Double Team * Troll 2 * Daredevil * Alias * Colin Farrell * The Apocalypse * Cleveland Browns * Baltimore Ravens * Factory of Sadness * Flo Ridah * Dragon Ball * Game of Thrones * Mega Man * LSD: The Dream Emulator * Faust: Love of the Damned * Twilight: Eclipse Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonist? - Ricky *Unnecessary voiceover *Everything explodes - An odd example in that all the explosions are of human bodies or appendages *H.U.R.T. - The entire movie is built upon this trope. *The Future Sucks - While taking place in 2001, the movie was released in the early 1990s, and the general portrayal of the world is not pretty (because of that accursed capitalism!!!) *Individual villain introduction - The Gang of Four leaders, sans Oscar, who by that point is quite dead *Curious Quartet - See above *Box of kittens - The Warden, Dan, and all of the Gang of Four except Tarzan *Disrespecting the Dead - In a flashback, ghost Sensei trains Ricky by throwing tombstones at him. Ricky then punches and kicks the tombstones to dust. *Plot Armor - Ricky. Then again, he ''is ''invincible, so... *Tonal Shift from Hell - Virtually every scene change in the movie *Edited at gunpoint Ending song Before and After Previous episode: Episode 55 - Elektra Next episode: Episode 57 - The Apocalypse (1997) Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Martial arts films Category:Gore-porn films Category:Anime/cartoon adaptations Category:Farvas Category:1991 films